


Sunlight

by lizzledpink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzledpink/pseuds/lizzledpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come from a paradox timeline, and you are doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a comic? I don't even know what it is. It just happened.

  


☼

☼

☼

☼

☼

☼

☼


End file.
